


Breathe, Wild

by SockPet



Series: Hylia, Save Them [1]
Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, comfort kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Wild has an anxiety/panic attack. Papa Time helps.
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Hylia, Save Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	1. Breathe

He felt everything, but nothing.

It was too much.

He couldn't breathe.

He's breathing too much.

But he couldnt breathe.

The land around him is spinning

He cant breathe, he needs to breathe, why cant he feel? Why can't he move? He cant _breathe_. **He can't-**

'Wild?'

There's too many of them. Theyre going to kill him. He's put so many of them down but they keep coming. They won't stop. He's going to **die**.

Closer now, 'Wild, I need you to breathe.'

He couldn't. There were guardians surrounding him, and he was dying. He can't feel. Hes too beaten to move. One more beam and he's done for. He cant breathe-

A gentle, calloused hand grabbed his. 

Zelda? 

_I thought I pushed her away. Why is she still here? She needs to run. I can't protect her any more._ **_I'm going to die_.**

The voice had placed his hand on their chest. Over their heart.

'I need you to breathe with me, Wild'

'In' 1 2 3 

hold

'out' 1 2 3

'again, in' 1 2 3 

hold

'out' 1 2 3

...  
  



	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count five things with your senses

The rhythmic thump of their heart grounded him equally as effective as the breathing exercise.  
His senses came back to him slowly.  
  
His hand was over the voice's heart. The heart's beating was a constant. Just like his.  
His other hand was held by the voice them self. Their hand had helped lessen his trembling.  
  
He tasted berries. He had eaten berries for a snack many times before.  
....He was hungry....  
  
He could smell the wet grass and tree wood he was very well accustomed to. His Hyrule...  
  
He could hear the birds in the trees. The leaves that rustled as the gentle wind blew by.  
  
And he could see Time, right in front of him.  
A patient, soft look on his face. He was holding Wild's hand and had helped him calm down.  
  
The greenery around them was rich in color. The squirrels and deer had kept their distance.  
  
There weren't any guardians in sight.  
  
  
Just Time.

....

He apologized to Time. Apologized for being unable to keep himself in check. For having him come out of camp and find him.

Time's gaze only softened.   
Pulling Wild into a hug was his only response.   
_No need for apologies. Its okay._

_You're not alone_

**Author's Note:**

> no one:
> 
> not even jojo:
> 
> other fic writers in this fandom:
> 
> sockpet: y'all DO wanna see Wild suffering, sad, and most definitely needing therapy, right?


End file.
